Penguin Level
Penguin Level, or simply level, is a measurement of progress used in Club Penguin Island. All players start at level 0 and can increase their level by gaining rank, which is received in the form of XP (short for experience) from quests. The player's level is the sum of their rank for each quest-giving character. For instance, if a player's Aunt Arctic rank is 2, Rockhopper rank is 3, and Rookie rank is 1, the penguin's level is 6 (2 + 3 + 1). Currently, the highest possible level is 21. Prior to the 1.4.0 update it was 18, prior to 1.3.0 it was 15, and prior to 1.2.0 it was 12. Rank In order to increase rank, players must complete either Daily Challenges or adventures, which yield XP. The Marble Hunt game also yields 5 Rookie XP to the winner of the game. After a player receives a certain amount of XP, they raise in rank. After they raise in rank, they also raise in level. The character the daily challenge is associated with or adventure is given by determines which color of XP the player receives. For instance, completing the adventure "Leaky Landing", given by Aunt Arctic, yields green XP, as does the Daily Challenge "Good Altitude", which is labeled with Aunt Arctic's face. Daily Challenges always yield 20 XP each, while the amount from adventures varies. Additionally, adventures only yield XP the first time they are played, and replaying will not yield XP again. Aunt Arctic XP, Rockhopper XP, and Rookie XP are each received from completing adventures and daily challenges received from said characters. Currently, the highest possible rank for Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper are each 9, while for Rookie, it is 3. Prior to the 1.2.0 update, the highest for Aunt Arctic was 6, and prior to 1.3.0, the highest for Rockhopper was 6 as well. As of the 1.0.1 update, unlocked adventures are now shown along with rewards, although they are still unlocked by increase in rank, and are independent of levels. XP progression :XP gain is mostly exponential, and as such, higher ranks require greater or equal amounts of XP than previous ranks. Effectively, 8690 XP total is required to reach the current maximum level of 21. Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper Rookie Adventure XP requirements and rewards :Adventures require the player has a certain rank or higher in order to play. Aunt Arctic Rockhopper :As of the 1.0.1 update, Bottled Maps requires Aunt Arctic rank 1 to be unlocked, instead of Rockhopper rank. Prior to the update, it instead required Rockhopper rank 1. Rookie Rewards Leveling up yields various rewards, which always include blueprints and fabrics, and can also include decals, emojis, gear, party supplies sold in shops, and, as of the 1.2.0 update, tubes. These are received in themed "packs". The Prehistoric, Punk, and Town Heroes packs were added in the 1.2.0 update. The Extreme, Urban Style, and Fantasy packs were added in the 1.3.0 update. The Formal Dance, Stage, and Forest packs were added in the 1.4.0 update. 'Citizen Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 1. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Available in shops 'Beach Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 2. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Gear Tubes 'Fame Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 3. Blueprints Fabrics 'Wild Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 4. Blueprints :The Palm Leaf Wraps were added in the 1.2.0 update. Fabrics Decals Emojis 'Sharing Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 5. Blueprints :The Fluffy Charm, The Two Tails, and The Club Cut were added in the 1.2.0 update. Fabrics Decals Emojis Gear Available in shops :The Smoothie Tray was added in the 1.2.0 update. Tubes 'Sports Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 6. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Gear 'Medieval Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 7. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Gear Tubes 'Fashion Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 8. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Future Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 9. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Tubes 'Party Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 10. Blueprints :The Rugged-alls, The Hookback, and The Wavy Doo were added in the 1.2.0 update. Fabrics Decals Emojis Gear Available in shops 'Winter Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 11. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Vintage Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 12. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Available in shops 'Prehistoric Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 13. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Tubes 'Punk Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 14. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Town Heroes Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 15. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Gear Available in shops Tubes 'Extreme Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 16. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Urban Style Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 17. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Fantasy Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 18. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Formal Dance Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 19. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Stage Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 20. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Tubes 'Forest Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 21. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Trivia *The Sharing Pack (level 5) and Town Heroes Pack (level 15) have the most rewards of all packs, with each having the maximum seven rewards. The Fame Pack (level 3) has the least, at only two rewards, and is also the only one without decals. *Since the 1.0.1 update, the "available in shops" rewards now show the cost of Party Supplies, overlayed in the corner of the supplies' icons. Gallery Level up pack screen.png|A reward pack Rewards Banner.png|A level up banner Names in other languages Penguin Level Rank Pack Pack names :The word "pack" and their other language equivalent is omitted from these names. The format the names follow are: *English: "(name)'' Pack" *Portuguese: "Pacote de (name)" (the Selvagem and Retrô packs omit "de", and Futuro instead has "do") *French: "Pack (name)" *Spanish: "Paquete (name)"